macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
Snoopy's Doghouse
Snoopy's Doghouse is a Peanuts-themed float that appears in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. History with the Macy's Parade Long before Snoopy's signature home had its own float in the parade, a large-scale version of the house appeared on the rear of the You're A Good Man, Charlie Brown float from 1967 to 1968. The float featured paper mache versions of Charlie Brown, Lucy, Linus, and Snoopy, in 1968, Snoopy was replaced by a "gone flying" since the new Aviator Snoopy balloon debuted that year, Additionally, his doghouse would appear atop the America's Comic Stars float from 1983 to 1984, with his best bird buddy, Woodstock. The beloved beagle's famous doghouse was first turned into its own float for the Parade's 80th anniversary in 2006, alongside the Snoopy as the Flying Ace balloon. The float features Snoopy's iconic red doghouse, with Woodstock clearing a landing for the Flying Ace. Walk-around versions of Charlie Brown, Lucy Van Pelt, and Linus Van Pelt also appear on the float. In 2012, Charlie Brown was replaced by Snoopy, as Charlie Brown's balloon returned that same year. The float and Charlie Brown balloon would retire shortly after the 2012 Parade. A new version of the Doghouse float debuted in 2015, to help celebrate the 50th Anniversary of the Peanuts special: A Charlie Brown Christmas and the release of The Peanuts Movie. The float features Snoopy's blue doghouse, decorated with lights, garland, bows, and bells, alongside a #1 ribbon from the Christmas Decor Contest. On the float, Charlie Brown, Linus and Lucy once again appeared on the float. Although, from 2016 to 2018, Charlie Brown was replaced by Snoopy when his second balloon appeared during that time span. Before the float made its parade debut, The float was shown at the unveiling of the 2015 Macy's holiday windows peanuts display, The float was retired after the 2018 Parade. A brand-new version of Snoopy's Doghouse debuted in 2019, joining the new Astronaut Snoopy balloon en route to 34th Street. This float was recycled from the previous version, with the Christmas-themed decorations being eliminated from the float altogether, as well as the doghouse itself being changed back to its usual red color scheme. To help accompany the new Astronaut Snoopy balloon, a telescope will also be perched atop the doghouse with Woodstock looking through it, taking the place of the Christmas decorations, as well as Charlie Brown's Christmas tree being replaced with a satellite dish. Charlie Brown appeared on the float alongside 2 special guests - former NASA Astronauts Kay Hire and Janet Kavandi. Appearances * Charlie Brown, Lucy and Linus (2006-2011, 2015) * Snoopy, Lucy and Linus (2012, 2016-2018) * William H. Burland and Uno the Beagle (2008) * Charlie Brown (2019-Present) * Kay Hire and Janet Kavandi (2019) Trivia * Snoopy's Doghouse is one of the only floats in the current Parade that does not boast a celebrity appearance. Instead, walk-around versions of the Peanuts' most popular characters, such as Charlie Brown, Lucy, and Linus, appear on the float. Category:Floats Category:2006 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:2015 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:2019 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:Cartoon Floats Category:2000s Floats Category:2010s Floats Category:Current Floats Category:1967 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:1960s Floats